


[诚兮]禁忌

by aaa455610944



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa455610944/pseuds/aaa455610944





	[诚兮]禁忌

他推开门。  
面前的景象让他一下子涨红了脸，那内里的景象对于他来说也太超过了——兮兮正躺在床上，双腿曲起来，门户大张着，而他的手握着一个尺寸可观的按摩棒，正在身下进进出出，他似乎既难耐又享受，下身洇湿一片。  
这对于久诚来说，堪比最香艳刺激的活春宫。他感觉全身的血液都向下涌去，自己的信息素也被这忍冬味道勾得蠢蠢欲动，不受控制散发出来。  
床上的人似乎被欲念折磨得不行，加快手上的动作，小嘴微微张开，喊了句：“顺……”

夜很寂静，久诚笃定自己没有听错。  
他似乎被蛊惑着，迈开步子往前走去，顺便还把门锁上了。

他走到床边，兮兮这才意识到自己做这事被人撞破，本来有些惊惶，手上动作也停了。结果看了一眼来人是他，反而不怕了，不知是有心还是无意，舔了一下嘴唇。拿着手上的东西继续，甚至还把震动调大了一档。  
久诚就看着他自己玩得兴起，拿那么个冷冰冰的东西搞得自己辗转吟哦，还挺来劲。  
真是个不知廉耻的，久诚想着。然而虽然这样想着，可他的身体却比他诚实得多，睡裤下的那玩意早就高高翘起，把裤子前面顶出一块。  
信息素越发浓郁，兮兮似乎也遭不住，想要来自于他的慰藉。兮兮在床上扭了两下，喊他：“顺啊……”

这谁顶得住啊。  
久诚再也没法忍耐，他欺身上前，压到兮兮身上，然后握住兮兮那只手，一把拔出了还在他身体里震动作乱的按摩棒。  
“你就这样欲求不满吗……”久诚说着，“想也是老头满足不了你。”

兮兮本已经被欲望和信息素折磨得没什么力气了，闻言轻轻抬腿，踩到他胯间早就硬得挺翘起来的地方，轻轻磨蹭了两下，磨出久诚粗重的喘息。  
久诚抓住那细白的脚腕，往下一拉。兮兮的睡袍就再往上掀了一点，露出瘦弱诱人的腰线。  
久诚犹嫌不够，他把碍事的睡袍自兮兮身上扯下来，丢到地上，兮兮就赤身裸体地躺在床上供他观赏，兮兮也不羞赧，只拿一双泛着水光染了情欲的眼睛看他，说：“你还穿得这么整齐，不公平啊。”  
说着上手揉搓了一把他那早已硬得不行的下身，然后解开他睡裤的带子，缓缓往下拉。他的那玩意就弹将出来，弹到兮兮手背上，兮兮顺势握住，接着起身爬过来，低头就把他含住了。  
他呼吸随之一滞，心想勿怪老头迷晚节不保，这么个人间尤物任哪个Alpha都没办法抵御吧。

兮兮兀自给他口着，他的口腔温暖湿润，时不时拿水汪汪的眼睛看他。久诚抓着他的头发，居高临下看着他，这个角度似乎显得兮兮清纯又无辜，可却又在做这样淫荡的事。  
兮兮的技巧颇为娴熟，没让牙齿磕碰他半点，舌尖还不时扫过他顶端的小孔，听见他爽快的吸气声似乎更来劲，甚至给他做了几个深喉。

再这样下去他估计得交代，久诚想着，接着他松开他的头发，把自己抽出来。兮兮不解地看他一眼。  
随后久诚一把抱起兮兮，手还在他白嫩且肉感不错的屁股上轻佻地捏了两把。他把兮兮抱到自己怀里，然后挺了挺腰，胯下那刚被舔得晶亮的东西就抵住兮兮的臀缝。  
兮兮被晾了半天的后穴还在不断地往外流水，久诚感觉到有温热的液体流到他那硬邦邦的玩意上，上手摸了一把，道：“湿成这样了，他平日里怎么干你，也是这个姿势吗……”

说着，他就禁锢着兮兮的肩，往上一顶，兮兮惊呼一声，圈住他的肩膀。本就被按摩棒操开了的后穴温暖湿润，他畅通无阻地顶到深处，穴肉迅速把他包裹起来，兮兮夹得他头皮发麻，他食髓知味，也不管身上人是否适应自己的尺寸，就抱着他操弄起来。  
窗外月光洒到床上，映出一点两人交缠在一起的身形。床被颠簸得一颤一颤的，久诚抱着兮兮上下动作，又强迫着跟他接吻，贴上他的唇舌头伸进他的口腔搅弄，让兮兮溢出口的呻吟都是断断续续的。  
隔壁就是他养父的房间，久诚对兮兮命令道：“你小声点，别那么浪，被老头听见就全完了。”  
兮兮就咬一口他的脖颈，接着在那个牙印上又反复吮吻，故意在显眼处留下痕迹，说：“要死一起死啊。”

久诚气结，也便只能在床上更加用力地惩罚他，直干得兮兮承受不住小声告饶，他掐着兮兮快要射的前端威胁道：“还敢不敢跟我叫板了？”

“不敢了……”

“还敢不敢勾引我了？”

“不敢了，”兮兮难耐地在他怀里扭着腰臀，却挣脱不开他的禁锢，毕竟Alpha在床上对Omega能形成绝对压制，他欺负得兮兮几欲哭出来，“呜，快让我射……”

“这题答错了。”久诚说，接着他松开那只禁锢着兮兮的手，“啪”“啪”地拍了两下兮兮白嫩的屁股，直拍得上面显出鲜红的巴掌印，端的是羞耻又色情。

“呜……”兮兮被这样的刺激搞得射出来，白色的液体溅到久诚的腹肌上，黏腻的白浊顺着沟壑往下缓慢流淌。

也还好没有人能看见这暗夜里的秘密，这一场隐秘而背德的性事才刚刚开始。

换了无数种姿势以后，兮兮已然被他折腾得筋疲力竭，久诚犹闲不够，他把兮兮怼在床上，把胳膊按到头的两侧，下身再一记深顶，就探到了那个隐秘的入口。  
他在兮兮耳边问：“这里有人进过吗？”

他在明知故问，其实他早知道兮兮并未被标记，就只是想欺负他。  
兮兮意识到他在做什么的时候从欲望里惊醒过来，他说：“久诚，你不能这样，我是你……”

“你还记得？”久诚上手把他从上到下摸了个遍，那上面深深浅浅青青紫紫都是他或啃咬或吮吻留下来的痕迹，“你扭着腰跟我要的时候，好像不是这么说的。”

兮兮被他堵得一滞，这话叫他无从辩驳，他挣扎了几下，说：“你标记我，他就真的发现了。”

“让我进去，进了那里会让你爽上天……你不想体验吗……”久诚引诱着。

兮兮咬着下唇，看起来不像是不想，但又很纠结的样子。  
久诚心下了然，挺动几下，便操开了那个隐秘而紧致的入口，他没做犹豫便用力插进去，这个时候他忘却了身份地位以及其他纷纷扰扰的身外事，他要让这个Omega完全属于自己，仅此而已。

生殖腔是个极度温热又紧致的所在，他长驱直入，一进去就被吸得几乎缴械，巨大的快感如铺天盖地的电流一样，随着交合处流至四肢百骸。  
他爽得头皮发麻，而身下的兮兮，更是被他的顶弄刺激得什么荤话都说了出来，他的那东西碾过生殖腔的每一寸内壁，一点轻微的摩擦都带出兮兮难耐又令人血脉喷张的呻吟，生理泪水随着他的每一下动作流出眼眶。久诚几乎被这快感搞得失去理智，在那里横冲直撞。兮兮很快就被他送上高潮，他的腰板猛地挺起来，接着绷直的身体剧烈的不受控制的颤抖起来，接着又软下来，在久诚身下如一尾脱水的鱼，大口喘息着，然后跟久诚求饶道：“嗯……不要了……”

“那不能你自己爽。”久诚没有放过他的意思，把他双腿架到肩上，更用力地插进那个给他们带来极乐的甬道。  
又顶弄了数十下以后，久诚几乎把兮兮钉在床上，他下身卡在生殖腔里，成结的那一刻，兮兮就被永远打上了来自他的烙印。  
他终于把兮兮标记成为自己的，而会造成怎样疾风骤雨般的后果，他们都还没有想过。

酣畅淋漓的性爱过后，久诚拔出来，拿一旁床头的纸巾擦了擦自己的下身。兮兮还懒懒地躺在床上，他刚被过度使用的后穴还大张着，白色的精液顺着他的腿根从里面缓缓流淌出来，色情又淫糜。  
久诚也不替他清理一下，就只看着他冷嘲热讽道：“小妈，你完了。”

兮兮扳着他的脖子把他拉下来同他接吻，久诚也不由自主地回应，两人唇舌腻歪地纠缠在一。一记深吻完毕，他放开久诚，两人口间牵扯出一条暧昧的银丝，兮兮眨了眨眼，笑道：  
“你也跑不掉。”


End file.
